Index
Incomplete if you wish to help in making this page find pages and index them here using the link feature, perferably in alphabedical order- Character Builds RPers enjoy making their character fit a certian nook in the game world. Here are some character builds created by such players. *The Assassin *The Manhunter *The Roving Scholar *The Shock Trooper *The Space Pirate *The Sian Assassin *The Sian Officer *The Sian Pilot *The Swordmaster Corporations *Aegis Industries *CAH *Incarus Tech *Kill Tech *Thug Corp. *Laughing Dragon *Machaon Labs *Masamune *Organo Tech Crew *Bombardier *Convict *CRANK Trooper *Crimson Medic *Deathmachine *Omega Deathmachine *Interceptor Bot *LongWu Guardian *Sian Assassin *Sian Guardsman *Sian Saboteur *TALOS Battle Bot *TALOS Shield Bot *Vlarg Bouncer *Snuuth Sous Chef *Cah Trooper *Screaming Barracuda Fan *Rylattu Engineer *Infestation Eliminator *Groupie *Pyrokinetic Brawler *Crimson Medic *Immortal *Guerilla *Apocalypse Trooper *Inferno Trooper *Vulpina *SWAT Defender *Snuuth Healer *Sian Saboteur *Exterminus Rebel *Rylattu Xeno-Biologist *Piscarian Moon Healer *Angelic Peacemaker *Eater *Space Invader *Rylattu Sniper *Rylattu Ambusher *Sussura Warrior *Underwater Sabotage Expert *Rylattu Submarine Commander *Zombie Talia *Zombie Ragnar *Vlarg Santa *Rylattu Santa *Ancilla *Vlarg Salvager *Super Snuuth *Sian Rebel *Piscarian Fallen Angel *Cryokinetic Healer *CAH Assassin *Robo-Rodent *Rylattu Thrill Seeker *Stochastic Pugilist *Gorgon Gamer *Rylattu Electric Angel *Gallassa *Sussuran Soother *Piscarian Killer Clown Equipment *Niflung Storm Helmet *Niflung Storm Stompers *Sian Dress Boots *Sian Dress Jacket *Space Pirate Gadget Pouches Facilities *Communication Array *Planetary Defense *Munitions Factory *Vehicle Bay *Academy *Shipyard Historical Events (Gamewise) *Yuletide Rebellion Mission Areas *Zone 1- Princess Illaria's Escape *Zone 2- Legions of Steel *Zone 3- Assault on the Zenith *Zone 4- The Search for the Princess *Zone 5- Politics of War *Zone 6- Aphrodisian Anabasis *Zone 7- The Right Tools *Zone 8- A Masterful Stratagem *Zone 9- Scaean Gates *Zone 10- Because I'm the Wanderer *Zone 11- Talia's Team *Zone 12- The Prince and the Pixels *Zone 13- The Saga of Drunken Ragnar *Zone 14- Lu Bu's Halloween *Zone A1- Puny Human Birthdays *Zone A2- Puny Human Birthdays II *Zone 15- Christmas Chaos *Zone 16- Music of the Spheres *Zone 17- Playing with Fire (Part 1) *Zone 18- Playing with Fire (Part 2) *Zone 19- Between Heaven and Hell Officers *Big Bull *Commander Faylinn *Doctor Gilda Krea *Gunmaster Jessica *Larisa *Operative She *Maxamilian *Mycroft *Ragnar Ragnarsson *Talia *Natasha Cybersmash *Alexandus *Telemachus *Njal Thundersson *Lork Jral Bul *Lu Bu *Mycroft *Alice Sylana *Virgil *Aphrodite *Octopus *Nis Val Plon *Lady Emily The Psi-Hunter *Raiyama *Katrina Malkov *Shera Rull *Chimera *Nurse Hatchet *Lupin *Head Engineer Baad *Artemis Kess *Palax Jerobar *Mr. Falyx *Ahab The Worldhunter *Bashan *Radlar Mulwak *Munsha The Kakophage Races *Human *Piscarian *Quiskerian *Robot *Rylattu *Snuuth *Vlarg *Sussura Ships *Aspis *Omnicide *Relentless Hawk Fighter *Sian Fighter *Space Slitter *Star-Threader *TALOS Robo-Interface Ship *TALOS Warship *Crush Colossa *Odyssey *Labyrinth *The Quatermain *Xeno-Infestation Destroyer *Tactical Attack Ship (Mark II) *Troop Transport *Doomsday Device *Challenger's Ship *Flying Castle *The Shaoquin *The Dracula *Crazy Quartet Ship *Taskforce Runner *Shrine Ship *Eiffel Ship *Snapping Turtle *Grim Justice *The Mad Hatter Sports and other Entertainment *Cosplay *Cybersmashing *Football *Photon Racing *Thugby *Snowball Fights *Witch Racing Weapons *Blue Blade Jian *Jade Dragon *Main Hand *Masamune Crossbow *Neuro-Shock Baton *Talia's Deathdealing Pistol Worlds *Earth *Gallea *Occulus Nations and other Organizations *Centurian Collective *Cybertollahs of Technology *Gallea *Sian Empire *TALOS *UHW *CAH